Stories: Opposite Day
It's Opposite Day! For so many years, the Locked Room Gang has defended the world from evil villains. But today, the Gang has turned evil, and is attempting to rule the universe! Can the villains somehow, save the day and redeem themselves, even for just one day? Or will the world be ruled by.... our heroes? Cast * Jenny * Bliss * Nebula * Galaximus * Squidkiller Story Early in the morning, at Galaximus's residence, the Inkling goddess is sitting in her bed, restless. Galaximus: 'I feel odd- why do I feel like... not being a jerk today? '''Mr. Red: '''Lord Galaximus? What's going on? I feel like not terrorizing cities for some reason. '''Galaximus: '''I dunno. I usually feel like eating everything- but, not today. ''All of a sudden, the radio turns on! '''Broadcaster: ''We interrupt your confusion to being you an important news bulletin- the Locked Room Gang, we once thought as heroes, are attacking Echo Creek! Lead by Jenny, they are trying to destroy the city! Who will stop them?'' Mr. Red: 'In fact... I feel like saving someone... '''Squidkiller: '''Me too. ''They can faintly hear what seems like- Jenny's laughter. Then suddenly, Jenny stomps in with an army of Galactic Soldiers trying to stop her 'Jenny: '''Tee hee hee- HAHAHAHA! Oh, this destruction feel so great! It feels strange, but great! I think I'm gonna stomp you just for fun! ''Agent Dynasty then comes in the battle, defeating all of the present soldiers, all while wearing an evilly blank expression 'Squidkiller: '''I feel so- nice! *starts to attack Dynasty* '''Dynasty: '*dodges her attacks and grabs Squidkiller by the throat, making a low, quiet growl* 'Galaximus: '''Oh my gosh! *shoots at Dynasty with her Splattershot* '''Dynasty: '''ARGH! *falls to the ground* '''Jenny: '''You fools! How dare you take out one of my most trusted combatants! '''Dynasty: '''GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *gets up and charges at Galaximus* '''Galaximus: '''Eeep! *she gets out her Splat Roller, and tries to defend herself* ''Dynasty then tackles Galaximus and, before he can brutally vanquish her, is stopped by HIM 'HIM: '''Hands off, brutish fiend! ''Before Dynasty can get up, Squidkiller restrains him 'Squidkiller: '''What should I do with him? *Dynasty is struggling to get free* '''Mr. Red: '''Imprison him NOW! (Mind: Why didn't I say kill?) '''Galaximus: '''Yeah! (Mind: Why don't I want to eat him?) ''Jenny then gets ready to stomp on Squidkiller, but Agent Red rescues them in time 'Jenny: '''Stay still, you bugs, so I can squash you! '''Agent Red: '''If you want to crush us, you gotta catch us! *gives her a raspberry* '''Jenny: '''Grrrr! *chases after Agent Red* ''Meanwhile, at Jelo's house. Jelo's watching TV on the couch while eating cereal. 'Jelo: '''Opposite Day, eh? Well, I'm not joining the festivities. ''*about to change the channel, when suddenly a news report comes in* '''News Flash! Kent Brockman: 'Breaking news! The Locked Room Gang are destroying Echo Creek! It sounds like weird news, but it sadly is true. Some of the members of the world-famous group of interdimensional heroes are staging an attack on the city! What have we done to us, Gang? Tell us! ''*clears his throat* ''Okay, enough drama. Anyway, I'm Kent Brockman and I'll see you later. ''Cut to Jelo, shocked. He drops his cereal bowl. 'Jelo: '''My team....murdering innocent people...destroying gigantic skyscrapers....I need some time alone. ''Meanwhile, at Galaximus’s lair. 'Galaximus: '''What are we gonna do! Jenny and that Gang are gonna destroy this city! ''Jelo arrives. 'Jelo: '''Help! My team is destroying the town! And I have no idea who caused this, and I definitely did not do this! '''Galaximus: '''What are we gonna do? They are so strong! '''Jelo: '''Wait....why do you act so weird? ''The Powerpuff Girls (sans Bliss), the Mario Bros., Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Energetic Rosalina arrive. 'Bubbles: '''Jelo! Bliss is missing! '''Jelo: '''Not this crud again! ''Meanwhile.... 'Bliss: '''My lord- I have crucial information to share *she kneels before Jenny* '''Jenny: '''What? '''Bliss: '''Jelo and his traitorous friends have sided with the puny freaks! '''Jenny: '*scowls* GET THEM! 'Bliss: '''Of course, master. '''XJ-9: '''Hello, Master Jenny. ''Back to Galaximus' Lair. Gerry knocks on the door. 'Gerry: ''Ello? It's Gerry! Galaximus, we've to talk! '''Galaximus: '''How may I help you? '''Gerry: '''I discovered something may be making villains and heroes odd. '''Jelo: '''I heard. '''Mario: '''We heard. '''Blossom: '''And Bliss is still missing! Wonder what happened to her... '''Bubbles: '''How about we put up posters? '''Buttercup: '''How about we do nothing? '''Doopie: ''*arrives* How about we go solve the case? Sorry, I just wanted to say that. '''Jaiden: '''We're not gonna help you, but that doesn't mean we're siding with the villains. '''Danger Dolan: '''We've got a new episode of Super Planet Dolan to make this week! '''Jaiden: '''E-mail overflows. Also, YouTube. Collab with Theodd1sout, TimTom and SomethingelseYT. ''All of a sudden, Bliss arrives! But something is.... different about her. Blossom: '''Bliss! Is that you? '''Bliss: '''Hello- my sisters, among other people. You must all listen to my words I bring. '''Buttercup: ''*untrusting* We're listening... '''Bliss: '''I have this desire in me- strange- but now, all this world saving business is tiresome! I wanna- RULE THIS PLANET! And with my master orders, you are coming with me! '''Blossom: '''Wait, '''WHAT?!' Bubbles: '''Bliss, what's gone into you?! '''Danger Dolan: '''Blisstina Utonium, we demand to know what is happening! '''News Reporter: '''Me too! '''Bliss: '''You wanna know what is happening, eh? *laughs, and uses her psychic powers to lift up a huge tower* Oh, just YOUR DEATH! '''Melissa (SPD): ''*gasp* The Planet Dolan HQ! '''Danger Dolan: '''And all our data wasn't saved in the cloud! '''Jelo: Heck no, Spaghetti-O's! '*throws his sword at Bliss before she can throw the tower* The sword goes right through Bliss! Bliss: '''*yells in a echoed voice* '''YOU THINK THIS COULD STOP ME? Hellbent: ''*in the tower* Guys, help! '''PringleTheOne: '''I don't wanna die! '''Ladybot: '''Panic levels overloading! '''Buttercup: '''Take this! ''*punches Bliss* Bliss: '''Get off me, princess! *tosses Buttercup away* BRING ON THE BOOM BOOM! *Starts to throw the tower down!* '''Dr. Stitch: '''Boom boom? That doesn't sound good! '''Andimations: *in the tower* No no no no no no NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Melissa (SPD): Hang on! We'll find a way! Gerry: Galaximus, can you do me a solid and grab Ms. Blisstina for us, then put the Planet Dolan HQ back to where it originally was? Galaximus: 'Sure thing! *grabs onto Bliss* '''Bliss: '''What are you doing? '''Gerry: '"Turning the tides". Meanwhile, where the rogue heroes are... '''XJ-9: '''Ms. Jenny! Anything I can do? '''Jenny: '''I want you to capture Sheila and bring her to me. I must destroy her! '''Kirby: '''Hmm... I wonder... '''XJ-9: *to Kirby* What are you doing? Kirby: '''Helping with world destruction, a little obvious... '''Jenny: '''We need a good plot. Those mortal fools will surely try and stop us! '''Kirby: '''Create a black hole? '''Lucas: Not a bad idea, if I do say so myself. As we generate it, I'll shoot down anyone who gets in our way! A Killer Robot watches the gang from afar. KR: MASTER, I HAVE REPORTS OF A POTENTIAL DISASTER. Necrola: Please, do tell. Suddenly, Jelo appears with Doopie, Dolan and Melissa, and they all beat up the rogue heroes. 'Dr. Stitch: '''Ouch...? '''Jenny: '''Jelo.... how dare you show up. Defying what is right! JOIN ME! AS THE NEW RULER OF THE LOCKED ROOM GANG, I COMMAND YOU! '''Jelo: '''No way, pal! Me, Richard, Voltaire; we're the leaders! And besides, you are hypno'd! ''After Jelo says that, there is a laugh heard at a distance. When looking back, they realize it's Red Fork. Red Fork: Didn't think I'd miss this, did ya? 'Jelo: '...Red Fork? Red Fork: Long time no see. Blue Ocean: *Appears beside Red Fork* We're the Red Crystals. Leaded by Red Fork, there's nothing we can't overcome. This is who we are! Red Fork: So, I hear there's trouble around here. Let us handle this, shall we? Blue Ocean brings a giant battle machine equipped with lasers, cannons, energy shields and the ability to fly. Red Fork: After we're done here, the Red Crystals will rule it all! Jenny looks pretty angry. 'Jenny: '''Do you guys think this is a game? I cannot believe my former allies would betray me! Let me fix you up! *she fires a mysterious energy. If it hits you, you will become evil!* Blue Ocean: Look out! (Red Fork and Blue Ocean dodge) Red Fork: Hey, we're only trying to rule the world here! Besides, we've got a common enemy now. (points at Jelo and the members of the gang that are still good) I suggest we team up for now to beat them, and then we can settle our differences. '''Jenny: '''Heh.... sure. Now, I command you- GET THEM! Red Fork: You heard her, you fools! Get them! ''Blue Ocean shoots lasers at Jelo and company, while Lemon Glass shows up. Lemon Glass: Time for a sour note! Lemon Glass shoots explosive lemons at Jelo and the other while flying above them. '''Jenny: '''As for you- *grabs Galaximus* I have plans for you. '''Jelo: '''Looks like we'll have to call in more villains. Dunno how I got their CP number, though. '''Melissa (SPD): '''Good idea. Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker